


Love at First Touch

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 6: Infidelity





	Love at First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's a child, I apologize for nothing..  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Look, I just, I just don’t understand how you got away with this for so long.” Tony fumes, trying to keep his cool, but the matter is too close to his heart, the wound too fresh.

“Tony, it’s not what you think.” (Y/N) says, trying to keep a straight face. 

“No, (Y/N). I’m hurt. Honestly, and not much does that. This is just too much.” 

He looks hurt as he hangs his head. (Y/N) mutters under her breath. She reaches out a hand to rub up and down Tony’s arm, trying to sooth him. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Tony pouts. “And you should be.” 

He moves away from her touch, as if it burns.

“Tony..” (Y/N) pleads.

“How dare you use these inferior fruit props? We literally have top of the line everything here.” He nearly shouts, finally letting his emotions out. “I feel personally attacked here. Why wouldn’t you use my tech? You know it’s my pride and joy.” 

(Y/N) shuts her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to remain the calm one in such a ridiculous misunderstanding. 

“I new I shouldn’t have listened to..” She trails off, realizing her words have caught Tony’s attention. 

“Who? Listened to who? Who made you do this? Who betrays my trust?” Tony hurls questions at her faster than she can answer. 

“Tony, it doesn’t matter.” She takes his hands in hers, looking him in the eye, trying to comfort him and reassure him. “I’m only using your tech from now on, alright? I promise.”

“You do? On what?” He eyes her skeptically, wanting to see how much she truly wants to pledge her allegiance. 

“On Steve’s pecs.” She stairs him down, before arching a brow. “You know those things can crack a walnut open.” 

Tony chuckles. Always a good sign. 

“Alright, fine. I believe you.” He pulls her into a hug, lightly pressing a kiss into her hair. “Come by the labs tomorrow and we’ll set you up with everything.” 

“Thank you, Tony.” (Y/N) kisses his cheek lightly and leaves, rolling her eyes when she’s out of eyesight. 

\-----

“That man is a child.” (Y/N) says as she sits on the couch next to Steve, draping herself over his lap. 

“Stark?” Steve smiles as she huffs, rolling her eyes again. “What did he want?” 

“He found out I was using Apple products and not Stark tech.”

Steve tsks at her, shaking his head. “You know how he gets.” 

“I know! But I didn’t think he’d take it so personally. I shouldn’t have listened to Clint..” 

“Barton? Oh, sweetheart.” Steve tries his best not to laugh at her. “You know he loves to fuck with Tony.”

“I know.” She sighs, “maybe I’m off my game.”

“I don’t think so.” Steve weaves his fingers into (Y/N)’s hair, fiddling aimlessly with it. “You hooked me, didn’t you?” 

(Y/N) irritated scowl breaks into a goofy smile at his words. “I suppose you’re right, mister.” 

Steve winks at her. “Of course, I am, sweetheart.”


End file.
